Not Over You
by SuperAzn
Summary: ONE SHOT Jesse has been pressured to egg Rachel and he feels really bad about it.


**Author's Note: **This fic was actually for an assignment on a message board I'm on. But I thought I'd share it with all of you. Hope you enjoy it. I don't own Glee... or the song. This is also meant to be a one shot. So no chapters will follow.

It's been a whole week since Jesse had seen Rachel. He knew that everyone that in New Directions would most likely want to have his neck for what he did for Rachel. But he really did care for her. It wasn't his fault that he egged her in the parking lot of William McKinley High. He was pressured by everyone else in Vocal Adrenaline to do what he did. "Why did I listen to them?" he mumbled to himself, while he was driving to Rachel's house. He regretted every minute of it.

He came to the door and knocked on it. "What should I say to her?" he thought to himself.

A figure came to the door and instantly Jesse knew it to be Rachel's Dad…the darker one. "Well hello Jesse! What brings you here?" he asked.

Jesse knew him to be a bit more mellow than Rachel's other father. But just by looking in his eyes, he had a feeling that he wanted to kill him on the spot. Word around Lima gets around pretty quickly. Especially the fact that Rachel and him were no longer dating.

"Rachel!" he called. "There's someone here to see you!" He looked back at Jesse. "Would you like any tea? I made a pot."

Jesse shook his head. "No thank you, Mr. Berry," he simply said.

Rachel ran down the stairs and saw that it was Jesse and instantly wanted to run back upstairs.

Jesse in turn ran up to her and grabbed her arm, stopping her from even trying to take another step up the stairs. "Rachel…please. Hear me out," he said.

"Why should I?" she said, with a bit of an attitude. She was not even ready to see Jesse yet. In fact, she would rather not see him until Regionals. She got her arm out of his grip and crossed it over her chest.

"Can we please go to your room to talk?"

Rachel wasn't even sure that she wanted to even let him enter her chambers ever again. But she didn't want to cause a scene in front of her dad. She nodded and turned around, marching back to her room, with Jesse following her along the way.

She sat in a chair and looked at him. "What is it?" she asked.

"Rachel…" Jesse began. "I'm really sorry for what I did. But I couldn't help it. Vocal Adrenaline made me do it." He pouted.

"And how am I supposed to believe you?" she retorted, as her face turned away so she wouldn't make any eye contact.

A sigh escaped Jesse's lips. "I guess the only way I could convince you is by song…" he said. He walked over to the stereo in her room and put a CD in, playing it.

_Oohhhh oh, oh.._

_It never crossed my mind at all.  
It's what I tell myself.  
What we had has come and gone.  
You're better off with someone else.  
It's for the best, I know it is.  
But I see you.  
Sometimes I try to hide  
What I feel inside,  
And I turn around.  
You're with him now.  
I just can't figure it out._

Rachel wasn't even looking at him. It was if she was ignoring him and it was frustrating. So the best thing that he could do was drag her chair out a bit so he would be able to circle her.

_Tell me why you're so hard to forget.  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it.  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth.  
I'm just a little too not over you.  
Not over you..._

He circled her chair, trying to look into her eyes. It was a bit of a task but that was the only thing that he was able to do. The expression of his face, trying to show her that he cared.

_Maybe I regret everything I said,  
No way to take it all back, yeah...  
Now I'm on my own..  
How I let you go, I'll never understand.  
I'll never understand, yeah, oohh..  
Oohhh, oohhh, oohhhh..  
Oohhh, ooohhhh, oohhh._

He finally made contact with Rachel's eyes. It was the only way that he would be able to get her back and make her understand. It was just like the first time he sang with her. For some reason he always found that looking into a girl's eyes was the way to go.

_Tell me why you're so hard to forget.  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it.  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth.  
And I really don't know what to do.  
I'm just a little too not over you.  
Not over you, oohhh.. _

Rachel's mouth gaped open. And there was an expression on her face that Jesse couldn't even make out. Was it happiness? Anger? Sadness? Surprised? But he came to the conclusion that it was just plain speechless.

"Rachel…" he said, in a soft voice. His hand touched her cheek, his face going closer to hers, as he went in for a kiss to snap her out of it. And suddenly, she pulled away.

"No…" she said. "No, Jesse. I just can't."

The voice of her dad called up again. "Rachel! Finn's here!"

Her face lit up and she looked at Jesse. "I'm sorry, Jesse." She walked out of her room and down the stairs to spend the day with Finn, leaving Jesse in her room.


End file.
